


More than the monster

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: What were Villanelle and Eve thinking on the bridge (3x08 spoilers)THIS EPISODE WAS JUST SO INSANE I HAVE TOO MANY FEELINGS
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 34





	More than the monster

She’d started walking. Eve deserved better, deserved what she wanted. That would be better for her than staying together. So she walked. And she walked. But she couldn’t. So she stopped. Villanelle wanted to give Eve that freedom, to let her get free from her monster, like she herself couldn’t. Leaving Eve however, wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

Eve immediately felt the emptiness behind her. Villanelle was gone. Gone. She was completely paralised for a moment, it took her awhile to start walking. Once she did, she just went. No sense turning back now. Right? No. She couldn’t just leave Villanelle. Couldn’t, wouldn’t, didn’t want to. Not at all. Yes, the monster inside might be something she wasn’t fond of, that was true. But that was the thing that had connected her with Villanelle. Nothing was better than Villanelle. Morally, a whole lot, but for her. She believed Villanelle was one of the best, though potentially also worst, things that had ever happened to her. Eve noticed she’d come to a standstill. She wasn’t going to walk away. Not after all they’d been through.

Villanelle decided she would just turn around. If Eve didn’t, she’d know. And if she had, then… then…  
Turning around, she looked right into Eve’s eyes, and saw the truth in her eyes. ‘You’re worth much more to me than getting rid of that monster. You’re worth So Much More.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked that :) It's a bit short but oh well...  
> Ever notice how Villanelle stops first but Eve turns around first? That just makes me so happy! They both chose for each other!!! Cries happy tears


End file.
